The Kin of Dragons
by KAT of fanfiction
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic. This is about my OC named Delea, who was raised by dragon warlords to hunt their enemies, the dragonslayers- 200(ish) years ago! She is then put in a dragon's egg, until the day she is found by Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Set pre-clock. (because I haven't watched that bit yet!) Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. No official pairings. (But I'm a Nalu fan!)
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hey fellow fanfic readers! This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate! (But constructive criticism is always welcome!) **

**Natsu: Yeah! Don't be a hater!**

**Happy: Aye, sir!**

**Me: Lucy, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: Well, I could ask Natsu...**

**Lucy: Never Mind! I'll do it! KAT of Fanfiction does not own Fairy Tail. (Except for the OC's!)**

**Me: That wasn't so hard now, was it?**

**Lucy: Just start the stupid story already!**

Prologue

She had fallen, but she had saved her family. She did not care for this war, but she would do anything for her family. All that mattered was that they were safe. She was going to die any second now, and it would all be over. In the corner of her eye she saw him stir. She was so happy that he had mustered enough strength to move. It meant that he would recover quickly, and would soon be able to help her brothers and sisters. But… he was moving towards her. He must know it is too late to save her. Her wounds were fatal, and she could feel herself leaving the living world. He touched her arm, with his claw and spoke, teeth and scales glittering with the blood of dragon slayers in the moonlight. "Go back into the egg, and heal until a dragon comes to set you free, for only the touch of a dragon's kin can make you hatch." What was he doing? Was this part of her magic? She suddenly felt like she was being wrapped in a cocoon, as she slowly drifted off to sleep…

The dragon watched as his precious defender was wrapped in a golden egg. She would need time to heal, as getting such a fatal injury could take years. He would guard her, protect her until then. He collapsed, his energy spent. He heard the sounds of human footsteps, and panic took over. He had no strength left, and could not defend himself. "Looks like there's still some life left in you, beast." The dragon despaired at hearing that detested human voice. That voice belonged to their leader, and he could not expect any mercy from him. "You and the rest of your kind destroyed our homes, killed our families, and did your best to destroy all humans in this area. Your destruction was second only to that of Zereff. None of the dragons caused any trouble until you and your followers came. I shall allow any survivors to live, for without your leadership, or kinds will continue to live in peace. Now, I shall end this war, by killing you, and bring back the peace!" The Dragon closed its eyes and accepted its fate.

With the dragon dispatched, the human looked at the golden egg. His heart softened, for he knew that the girl inside did not share its ideals, and was only doing as she was told. He knew, however, that if she was woken up in this day and age, she would do her best to avenge the death of the Dragon, and could cause trouble. He decided to hide her, until the day that she could return to the world. Wrapping his arms in cloth, for he knew that his touch would call her out of the egg, he picked up the egg, determined to hide it until the day the world would be ready for her.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if that was a bit confusing, It'll all make sense eventually! This is just the prologue! If you like, please Review, Follow, Favorite, Ect. I'll try to update at least once a week! (If I miss a week feel free to yell at me!)**


	2. Chap 1:Temple of the Dragon's What?

**Me: Hello! I know I'm early, but I was so excited I couldn't wait!**

**Natsu: Hey! I heard there's a dragon in this chapter! Can I fight it?**

**Me: There isn't a dragon in this chapter! There's a Temple!**

**Natsu: That sounds boring…**

**Grey: Hey, when can I come in?**

**Me: What are you doing here Grey? You don't come in for another two chapters!**

**Grey: I didn't want Flame-Brain here to get all of the attention, so I decided to come early.**

**Me: Well then, I guess you get to do the Disclaimer!**

**Grey: Ugh, fine. KAT of fanfiction doesn't own Fairy Tail. Happy?**

**Happy: What Grey?**

**Grey: I wasn't talking to you!**

**Natsu: Can we start the story already?**

Chapter 1

The Temple of the Dragon's What?

"C'mon Luce, hurry up!" Natsu called behind him. "It's so yucky! The Lady exclaims. Why did we have to pick a job in the swamp?". Lucy replied from inside Horologium. "But the job isn't in a swamp Lucy!" said Happy, flying between the trees "It's on the other side of a swamp!" "Shut up cat! The Lady yells." Happy was about to defend himself when Natsu cried "We're here!" "Finally! The Lady proclaims thankfully." "You can go back now Horologium." "Farewell, my Lady." Lucy pushed ahead of Natsu, then groaned. "This isn't the edge of the swamp!" "It isn't?" Natsu asked, confused. "It's just a dry spot! The swamp continues right behind it!" "Oh," said Natsu, his face falling. It lit up again as he spotted something towards the edge of the clearing. "Hey, look Luce! It's an old temple! We should go explore it! There might be treasure!" "Aye, sir!" agreed Happy, and the two ran off before Lucy could respond. Lucy grumbled a bit and followed the enthusiastic pair.

By the time she caught up, Natsu and Happy were staring at the entrance to the temple. Over it, was an engraved oval, with ancient writing inside it. "Hey Luce, do you know what this says?" asked Natsu. "No, of course not! I'm not Levy! I don't- hey wait a minute. I think I do know this language!" Lucy said. "Well, go on then what does it say?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Hmmm. It says 'Temple of the Dragon's...' I think that says 'Potato'. Or is it 'Egg'? Ugh! I always get those two mixed up!" "Whoa! There's a dragon potato in there!" Exclaimed Happy. "I wonder what it tastes like?" Natsu mused. "Maybe it's super spicy! C'mon Happy, lets go eat that potato!" "Aye, sir!" And they were off again. "Hey, wait for meee!" Called Lucy, running after them.

Several traps, disguises, and unfinished sentences later (don't ask), Lucy, Natsu, and Happy arrived at a door with more ancient runes carved above it. Happy and Natsu stared at Lucy, waiting. "What?" She finally asked. "What does it say, Lucy?" asked Happy incredulously (seriously, usually Natsu was the stupid one!) "Oh! Sorry I was… never mind. I think it says that the dragon egg/potato is behind this door." said Lucy distractedly. "And…" "And?" Natsu asked. "And you need to be a dragonslayer in order to get into the chamber." Lucy admitted. "Well then, it's a good thing that we have a dragon slayer! Get out of the way, Happy! Fire Dragon-" "Natsu, wait!" But Lucy was too late. Natsu had punched the door- hard. "Owwwwweee! Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Natsu, hopping around, holding his hand. Lucy sighed, her head in her hands. "I tried to tell you, idiot. This door is impervious to dragonslayer magic! Here, let me wrap up your hand." Natsu's hand was busted up from punching the door so hard, and he had hurt his other arm in a trap earlier, so that arm was bandaged as well. "Well, how am I supposed so get through the stupid door now!" He grumbled, as Lucy wrapped up his hand with the bandages she had gotten from Virgo earlier. Lucy finished wrapping his hand and inspected the door. "Hmmm… What's this?" said Lucy, noticing something. "It looks like a d-" "Hey, watcha lookin' at Luce?" said Natsu, seemingly recovered. "It looks like a puzzle!" said Happy in delight. "Really?" asked Natsu. "I wonder what the puzzle is!" "Maybe you need to punch it!" Happy suggested. "But I already tried that, and nothing happened!" replied Natsu, reluctant to hurt his hand again. "Then how about- Lucy you did it! You solved the puzzle!" said Happy excitedly. "What puzzle? I just turned the doorknob." "The what?" "The doorknob! You idiots DO know how to use a door, right?" asked Lucy incredulously. "Ummm…" Natsu began.

"Oh, forget it! Either way the door is open."

"Right! Let's go taste that potato!" yelled Natsu, charging through the door. "Aye, sir!" said Happy, zooming after him. Or, at least attempting to zoom after him. He slammed into what looked like an invisible wall before he managed to get through the door. Letters popped up (Think Freed's Enchantments), saying:

"The only ones allowed past this barrier

are Dragonslayers

and mages over 100 years old."

"Awww, I wanted to go too!" Happy cried.

"Over a hundred years old?!" Exclaimed Lucy "Who are they expecting to come here?"

**A/N: You'll just have to wait and see, Lucy! See you guys in the next chapter! Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	3. Chap 2: The Inner Temple

**Me: We're back!**

**Lucy: Finally! It took you forever!**

**Me: I've been keeping on schedule! I even posted chapter 1 early!**

**Happy: I want to know where Natsu went! *Pouts***

**Me: Then you're in luck! This chapter is entirely about Natsu!**

**Natsu: Oh yeah! I'm fired up now!**

**Grey: Why does he get to hog the spotlight?**

**Me: Go away! I'll try to get to you in the next chapter!**

**Happy: Can we start already? I want to see where Natsu is!**

**Me: Just do the Disclaimer, and we'll be on our way!**

**Happy: KAT of fanfiction does not own Fairy Tail! Now let's start!**

Chapter 2

The Inner Temple

After Natsu ran through the door he ended up in a long, dark corridor with torches (They're magical, that's why they're still lit). A wall closed behind him. "What the- Happy! Lucy!" Natsu called banging on the wall. After a little bit of that he got bored and started strolling down the corridor, taking one of the torches with him for a snack. He came to the other end of the corridor, which was also blocked off by a wall. Natsu touched the wall, and an image of a man wearing armor came on it. It started to speak. "Hello dragonslayer. I am General Tion. The next chamber contains a golden egg. Do not touch that egg with your skin until you are surrounded by powerful allies. That would release her. Now, please tell me what your world is like today."

Natsu stared at the wall for a minute. "What do you mean egg? I thought that there was a potato in there!"

"A potato? What idiot told you that?"

"Hey, Lucy isn't an idiot!"

"Never mind that, you are running out of time general!" said a voice that came from somewhere beside the image.

"I almost forgot that this magic is limited! Thank you Tomoshi. Now dragonslayer, please tell me what year it is."

"Ummm... x741, I think."

"And how well are humans getting along with dragons?"

"I was raised by a Dragon! His name is Igneel, and he's a fire dragon! What do you know about dragons?"

"So humans are on good terms with dragons?" Asked General Tion, completely disregarding Natsu's question.

"I guess so, but no one's seen a dragon for a really long time!"

"Is that so? Then this is the perfect time to release her! But be careful when you release her, she has a grudge against dragon slayers."

Tomoshi spoke up again. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm out of magic power. I can't sustain the spell-" He was cut off as the image vanished.

The wall slid out of the way, revealing a light, dazzling Natsu, whose eyes were used to the dark passage. Natsu shielded his eyes and walked into the room. Inside there was a pedestal made out of a shiny silver metal. There were more magical torches on the walls, which were covered in paintings of battles. The biggest one showed a battlefield, the background littered with the bodies of dragons and humans alike. In the foreground was a huge, black dragon, laying on the ground, heavily damaged. General Tion stood above him, sword raised, prepared to deal the final blow. Off to the side was a golden egg- the same golden egg that was on the pedestal. The egg was fairly large, (think of Happy's egg) with a scale pattern carved on the sides. Natsu reached out to touch it, but stopped as he remembered General Tion's warning. He took off his vest and wrapped the egg in it, and brought it back too Lucy and Happy.

(Lucy and Happy's POV)

"Natsu's taking forever" Happy complained.

"I heard you the first time" Growled Lucy. "This is the third time you've said that!"

They had long since given up on breaking the runes, and were sitting, waiting for Natsu to come out of the door. They had gotten worried when a wall had sealed Natsu in, but they had faith in their friend.

Happy's ears perked up at a rumbling sound. "Hey Lushy, I hear something!" He said excitedly. Lucy notices the sound too as is gets louder. "Maybe it's Natsu!" She said hopefully.

The wall slid open and out walked a shirtless Natsu, holding a golden egg in his arms. "Hey Luce, can you hold this for me? asked Natsu, dumping the heavy egg in her lap. "Ow! Why can't you hold it yourself?" Lucy grumbled. "Cuz I can't touch it!"

"Natsuuu you're baaack!" cried Happy, flying into Natsu.

"Why can't you touch this egg?" asked Lucy.

"The guy from the picture said I couldn't touch it until I was surrounded by powerful friends!"

"What guy? And why?" asked Lucy, her curiosity growing.

"Before I went into the room with the egg, there was a picture of a guy on the wall. He told me that when I touched the egg with my bare hands, she would be released, and she would be angry for some reason."

"She? Who's She?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe she's a dragon!" cut in Happy, tired of being ignored.

Natsu's face lit up. "Yeah! maybe she's a baby dragon!"

"What type of dragon do you think she is?" wondered Lucy.

"I hope she's a fish dragon!" said Happy excitedly.

Lucy sweatdropped. "I don't think fish dragons exist."

"A cat can dream!" Happy pouted.

"Let's get this egg to the guild already! I want to hatch it!" Natsu wined.

"Do I have to carry it?" asked Lucy.

"I can't carry it, I'm too small!"

"And my arms are hurt!"

"Ugh, fine. Let's just go."

**That's it for this chapter! I've been trying to make my chapters longer. (But it's really hard!) Don't forget to review and follow! See you next week!**


End file.
